


Wires

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, nagito to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight to hell, straight to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komaedaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedaddy/gifts).



> Hello! This one was hard! Per the request, this fic was written to [Wires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGRiJMq2fzo) by The Neighbourhood. I didn't get many ideas while I was listening to it, so forgive me if it's not that good. I also apologize for how freaking short it is. Anyway! Hope you enjoy!

Hajime isn’t stupid.

He might not be the smartest person in the world – that would probably be Chiaki – but he knows he’s far from the dumbest. He knows that Nagito doesn’t miss the bruises he tries to hide when they meet after school every day. On nights Nagito sleeps over, Hajime can feel the other boy’s fingers roaming across the dark purple blotches in his skin when they’re in bed together. But still he’s said nothing. They’ve agreed to be honest with each other about everything, but Nagito hasn’t asked, so he hasn’t told. He hasn’t lied. Right?

 

“Hey!” a voice barks from behind him. He keeps walking. “Hey, loser!” Faster. Footsteps. Gaining on him. Faster. Faster.

The guy grabs his shoulder and jerks him around, slamming him against the wall of the alley. “Listen when people are talking to you!”

His buddy joins him, and Hajime glares at them both in disgust. They’re perfect. Both of them. Chiseled jaws, bright eyes, sandy blonde hair, tan skin…they’re the worst.

“Hey, Hinata,” the guy with a hand on his shoulder says, leaning in close, his breath warm and minty. “Heard you’ve turned into a little fag, huh? That right?” Hajime watches a single strand of hair sway in front of the guy’s face. The bully smirks. “I bet you are. Where’s your boyfriend? Waiting for you somewhere? Poor guy, he’ll be missing you.”

 

The trick is to think about other things. Make them think he’s looking at them and think about Nagito’s smile, or the way his tongue protrudes just barely through his lips when he’s focused. His eyes. His laugh. The leaf-shaped birthmark behind his left ear, and the way he shivers when Hajime kisses it.

The trick doesn’t always work.

 

The jock’s foot slams into his chest, again, again, and Hajime curls up into a ball, desperate to escape. A kick catches his head, his back, as the guy’s friend joins in, yelling insults, profanity, taunts, that Hajime tries in vain to drown out. His nose is bleeding; he can taste copper. He can’t breathe. It vaguely registers that one of the guys has a foot on his throat. He struggles, but the other one just laughs and kicks him again.

And then more footsteps. Running. _No,_ Hajime wants to sob. _Not another one._ “Get the fuck away from him!” yells a familiar voice.

“You his boyfriend?” one of the guys growls.

“Yeah, I am! And it’s time for you to leave. I already called the cops, so if you don’t want to make your mothers cry when they get a call from you in jail explaining that you need them to bail you out because you decided to beat up a defenseless gay boy in a back alley, you’d better the get the hell out of here.”

The two back away, and Hajime coughs as the pressure lifts from his throat, and he can hear them both sprint away.

“Holy shit, Hajime, baby,” Nagito murmurs, dropping to his knees and helping Hajime sit up.

Hajime peels his eyes open and meets Nagito’s worried gaze. “Thanks,” he says, with a bloody smile.

“No need.” Nagito presses a piece of cloth to Hajime’s nose, cupping his cheek. “I was wondering where you were, so I came back to look for you. You know those kids?”

“I have history with them.”

Nagito leans forward and wraps his arms around Hajime, holding his head to his shoulder.

Hajime holds his arm. “Hey, I’m okay.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thanks for reading! And as always, if there's something I could've done better, or there was something you liked, let me know in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated! Also, please, please, please, if you have a song you'd like me to write to, tell me! I've loved it so far, and I'm really looking forward to the other songs that have been requested. I can't wait to hear about yours!


End file.
